Take Me Back
by kalyn19
Summary: It's been years since they graduated from HA. All of them make it, and they all seem like they wouldn't have it any better. The problem is, even all of Sikowits'z acting classes combined couldn't help them in keeping up their happy act for long. Bade/Cabbie/Tandre


Hi guys! Please don't kill me. I have no idea where this thing is going, or when I will update this next. Just saying. But I love you all the same for continuing to support my lazy ass.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. :(

* * *

"Last I heard performers did their thing on the stage, not under it."

The harmonic voice laced with ice could only belong to exactly one person. Beck stood up from under the stage, dusting off the cobwebs that stuck to his shoulders.

Jade looked at him from head to toe. The way he dressed differred much from the time she'd last seen him, trading his layered plaids and grey t-shirts for sleek, seemingly taylor-fit polos. He even got a single silver chain to replace the tangle of necklaces Cat once referred to as "man jewelry". His hair was immaculate. No surprise there.

He cracked a small smile, still dusting off his palms on his already dirty jeans - er, slacks. He was surprised to see her, though pleasantly or otherwise he couldn't place. The way she stared him down would have made anyone else uncomfortable, but to him that was the same as a "haven't seen you in a while" hug.

She looked good. Her hair was still in long dark locks, with streaks of color (now red and orange) tucked within the curls. Her face was as flawless as he remembered, but now it held a hint of blush on her otherwise pale cheeks. Her stature was confident, as it always was, her hands resting on her generous hips. Her nails were a shocking red now, a drastic change from the dull black it once was. She was still wearing black, though, a lace top that terminated at her thighs, cutting to the black leather pants that were hugging the slender curves of her legs.

He really shouldn't be looking at her like this. After all these years you'd think he would be immune to everything that is Jade West, but truth be told he never grew out of that, and right now he thinks he never will.

Beck didn't really mind.

Realizing that he's starting to look like an idiot, he spoke up.

"I was just cleaning up back there."

She nodded to acknowledge his answer. "Janitor. Nice work. What a more - realistic approach to theater."

He raised his eyebrows at her, his pride taking a bit of a punch at her comment. He wanted to tell her otherwise, he wanted to tell her that she was wrong. But he also wanted to see if he could rile her up the way he used to back when they were toge- in high school. He decided to let her have her way... for now.

"Hey, everybody's got to do their part, right?"

She rolled her eyes "Whatever." She walked away from him, the heels of her boots echoing in the empty theater. She looked around, and Beck guessed there were a million things she was scrutinizing in her mind.

"Get me a cup of coffee, janitor."

He blinked, but maintained his smile, and he was careful not to let any hint of amusement carry through in his voice. "That isn't part of my job description, Jade."

She turned around to look at him scathingly, her eyebrow cocked in a mocking manner. "Do I look like I care? Get me a cup of coffee. Black-"

"Two sugars," he said, raising his hands as if to admit defeat. He shook his head to hide the smirk on his face. He started to walk away, and to spite her, decided to throw the last words over his shoulder.

"I know what to do."

He didn't see the wide-eyed look she gave him as he rounded the corner to the staff room.

The flourescent lighting was drastically different from the dim backstage, and it took a while for his eyes to adjust. This is why he bumped into a person running in the opposite direction.

"Mr. Oliver!" the woman gasped.

He blinked three times to recognize her. It was his secretary, holding a clipboard on her right hand and a cup of brewed coffee in the other.

"We've been looking all over for you! The producer wants you to start reading over the lead actors' lines."

"I'll get right on that." He took the cup she was struggling with and tasted it. It was cold now. He was about to ask her to get a new cup when she started talking to her earpiece.

"No, as far as I know she hasn't arrived in the building yet."

"Who hasn't arrived yet?"

"Jade West, sir. She's taking over the role for the lead actress, who called in sick today."

Cat. By a twist of fate or some other, Cat Valentine was cast as the lead in the play he was directing. Of course, the little red head was estatic at the sight of her old friend, and he was more than happy to finally have somebody familiar back in his life. But theater wasn't the only thing going on for Cat. She has her own bake shop now, where she can make actual red velvet cupcakes instead of dyeing the color in her hair.

The calls to the fire department aren't as frequent as he thought it would be.

Anyway, she must have still been in contact with Jade these past few years. That would explain the sudden reappearance of his ex-girlfriend. It's obvious that Cat had told her he's here, but why not tell her he's the director of the stage, though?

"I, uh, got that problem covered," he said, and he swore a wave of relief flushed his secretary's face. "But don't thank your lucky stars yet." Finding Jade West wasn't the problem, keeping her there was.

He held up the cold cup. "Where's the coffee machine?"

She blinked. "Downstairs, sir, by the lounge. I'll get it for you," She started to take the cup, but he gently pushed her out of his way.

"I'll handle it, just gather everyone on the stage, I'll get there in a sec."

"O-okay?"

She watched him walk away, a confused look on her face as she noted a bit of a jump to his stride. But that wasn't the only thing off about him.

She didn't know Beck Oliver drank coffee.

* * *

Should I leave it here and let your own imagination finish this or do you need more?

Love and cookies for those who read and review. Just love for the ones who read by. Oh, and please don't favorite without reviewing.

~kalyn19


End file.
